


A Sad Story

by Michealis_Mika



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad End Route, Bad end, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Hints of Rape, If you are trigger sensitive fuck off, MC did not choose the right ending, My bad end, Sad, Sensitive topic alert, Staph here if you dont want to read about Zen being a bad guy, Submissive, Zen's alternative bad end, alternative bad end, two timer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michealis_Mika/pseuds/Michealis_Mika
Summary: A broken man will somehow find their way back into society. But a broken woman, will never be seen as whole again.





	A Sad Story

A broken man will somehow find their way back into society. But a broken woman, will never be seen as whole again.

She sat down on her bed, slowly crawling forward to rest her back on the head rest. She pulled her legs towards her chest, wrapping her thin pale arms around her even thinner legs. She could no longer find the strength to cry. Even if it hurt inside so much. Even if her emotions were wrecking and tearing apart whatever that was left of her heart. She simply had no more tears to let go. With dead, soulless eyes, she forced a melancholic smile at the empty space.

Yoosung sighed, exhausted and drained. “I’m telling you Seven, she’s not okay!” Seven rolled his eyes, swinging around in his chair as he downed the last bit of his Dr. Pepper. He looked at Yoosung in the screen, tilting his head to the side. “For the last time, I said that she’s doing fine. There’s no anomalies, nothing is wrong!” Yoosung cried out, slamming his fists on the table. “Not you too Seven! I know you see it! I know you know that she’s no longer who she is! She’s changed, Seven! We have to do something, don’t you see how her eyes are de—” Seven shut off the call, groaning. He slammed the now empty can of Dr. Pepper on his computer desk, pushing his cramping fingers into his already messy locks of fiery red hair. “I know, Yoosung…. I know exactly…. how much she has changed. But there’s nothing we can do about it. She chose this….” Seven let out a depressed sigh, rubbing his face in his hands.

Shortly after MC had started to date Zen, she began to change. It was off, something about the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she acted, they were all wrong. It wasn’t the MC the group usually hung out with. MC had changed. At the beginning, it wasn’t that obvious, the only one that had noticed a tweak in MC was Yoosung, who of course, had to report it to Seven. And thus, Seven became the second to notice. But he never said anything about it. Everyone else began to notice soon after Yoosung’s constant cries and pleas to find out what was wrong with MC. But she had grown distant, more closed off. She stopped being as chirpy in the group chats after three months, and she began taking anti-depressants a month after that. Not that the others knew, only Seven saw it. It had accidentally fallen out of MC’s bag when they had gone out to work together. The way MC was acting was driving them all nuts. Despite acting normal, everyone knew she was far from it. She just sits at home all day, watching the television. Of course, the television was constantly playing dramas acted out by Zen. Once Zen comes back from work, she would shut it off, and hang out with Zen and do as he commanded. She never complained. She never said a word. Zen had told her to keep their relationship a secret from the media and commanded she remove all social media from her electronic devices to prevent any leaks from occurring. She did that. She kept as silent as a mouse. When Zen began coming home later and later than the usual timing, she never complained. But she knew. She could smell the feminine perfume off of him. Yet, she never pointed it out. Seven was always raging and screaming whenever he saw that through the screen. How could MC stay so calm like that? Seven knew Zen was playing around behind MC, but he also knew that MC knew. Because her face had completely changed the first time she noticed it, but still, she never said anything. Ever. Seven was going bonkers.

Yoosung was going crazy too. Seven’s phone repeatedly rang a few dozen times before he finally relented, answering the call. “What is it Yoosung?” The blonde raged through the phone, screaming at Seven to make things right. “THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO! Yoosung, why can’t you understand that?! There is ABSOLUTELY, NOTHING we can do about it!” Seven screamed back, for once, hearing silence at the other end of the phone. “…I…. I understand. I’m sorry for bothering you, Seven.” Yoosung ended the call, and Seven sunk even deeper into his chair. In a rage, he threw his phone against the wall, watching it shatter to pieces. Just like his torn and tattered heart.

MC heard noises coming from outside of their doorstep, and she stood up to check what was causing the ruckus. She stood in front of the door, peeping through the eyehole. What she saw, was unexpected, yet not shocking. It was hard to comprehend, really. Zen was ravaging some blonde girl, whose make-up was smeared all over her face. Clearly they had been doing this for quite awhile now. MC just stared the entire time, not knowing what to feel anymore. She took a step back when she saw them finally breaking apart. They had finished what they started right in front of their house. How _amusing_ is that. She moved back to where she sat, switching on the television again. _It was okay._ She was okay with it. She could handle this. She wasn’t all that pretty to begin with. Of course he would want to find someone else to satisfy his sexual desires. After all, he did say he was a beast in bed. MC smiled to herself, yes, everything was alright. When the door had opened, she shut off the television, standing up to greet Zen with a smile. “Hello baby.” Zen grunted, kicking off his shoes. He walked up to her, roughly grabbing MC’s behind and smashing a hard kiss onto her lips. She could taste blood, her lip must have been cut. But she still believed that she enjoyed the kiss as her hands clutched tightly onto his shirt. She could practically smell the other lady’s scent emanating off him, but she was okay. As long as it was Zen, she was okay. “I want to fuck you. Now. On the bed.” Zen whispered gruffly into MC’s ear, dragging her body to the bedroom without her consent. But she didn’t mind. Because it was Zen. Anything with Zen was okay.

_But it was not okay._

Yoosung couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do something. Anything, would suffice. But he couldn’t stand to watch MC slowly dying inside every day. And so, he invited MC out to have a chat. “Hm, what was it that you wanted to do again, Yoosung?” MC asked, holding her cup of coffee with cupped hands. Yoosung looked away for a moment, breathing in deeply before looking back at her. “We need to talk. About Zen.” MC tilted her head, “why?” Yoosung nearly choked on his own saliva. “MC, why are you still with Zen? Hasn’t he hurt you enough?” MC stared at him like he was going mad. Yoosung raged. “You’ve changed MC. You’re not who you used to be. And it’s because of Zen! Ever since you started dating him, you began to change into some—…. some other person!” MC placed her cup onto the table, smiling as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh dear, Yoosung. I was always like this. This is the real me. Don’t you see? Zen is the one that has allowed me to be who I really want to be, Yoosung. It’s okay. Everything is fine. You worry too much for a teenager.” MC laughed, waving her hand in the air dismissively. Yoosung was fuming, he knew that Zen was not good for her. He knew it. She was never this submissive. The MC he knew helped him through tough times, the MC he knew was stronger than all of them combined, the MC he knew was like Rika, strong, bold and confident. So why, why did she become like this? “I…. don’t get it MC. Why? Do you like being submissive after all? Is this what you always wanted? To be used and kept aside?” Yoosung asked, eyes desperately searching for any sign of hope that could possibly tell him she could still be saved. But, there was none. Not, even, one. MC chuckled, nodding her head. “Oh I was always looking for someone who could lead my life. It’s such a chore to do it myself after all. Don’t you agree? Now, I have to go, my Zenny will be back anytime soon.” MC said, picking up her things before leaving. But just before she went off, Yoosung grabbed her wrist. “What is it Yoosung?” MC turned around to ask. “I… I have one more question.” MC smiled, telling him to go ahead. “What if….” Yoosung clenched his fist. “What if I told you Zen was cheating on you?” MC laughed out loud, “my dear Yoosung, he loves me too much to do that.” Yoosung cut in, but was cut off again. “I really have to go now Yoosung, let’s talk some other time okay?” And with a shake of her arm, he let go. Tired, he slumped into his seat, face burying itself into his hands. He was lost. For once, he was completely lost.

When MC reached home, she cried. She cried and cried, unable to stop. It hurt. It hurts _so much._ For someone to tell them that they were being cheated on. To know it was true. To be unable to ask if it was a lie, because she saw it with her own two eyes. She said she approved of it, she never said no. But damn it, it hurt like a bitch. She thought when Zen had confessed to her, he would be hers and hers only. But it wasn’t like that. It was never like that. She didn’t know how much longer she could keep up with it. Really, it shouldn’t be long before she becomes broken forever.

Seven wasn’t just angry, he was furious. He jammed his fingers angrily into the keyboards, searching for all the cameras to keep an eye on both Zen and MC. He had to take all this proof, convince MC to see the truth, tell her to break up with Zen. This was madness. It wasn’t right. No one should ever date someone else behind their partner’s back. It was dirty, it was a sin, a crime. Zen was disgusting. He would do a girl every night, and he would do it every night with MC afterwards. What was this? He raged and grabbed the video player, stomping out of his house and speeding on the road to Zen’s house.

Rapid, loud knocks could be heard from the other side of the door and MC jumped off from her seat, shutting off the television as she moved to see who it was. Ah, it was Seven. Delightfully, she opened the door and he barged in like a bull, fuming mad as he plugged a wire from the television to the computer. “What’s the meaning of this Seven?” MC asked, shocked and worried as she watched Seven fiddle with the technological device. “Watch this MC.” Confused but compliant, she stood behind the couch and watched. And her eyes widened. Scenes of Zen doing it with a random girl. Every night, it would be a different girl. She knew. She knew he was doing it. But, for someone to show it to her? What was this feeling in her chest? She couldn’t describe it. When the video ended, MC collapsed to the floor, body shaking. “Please, MC. You have to st—” MC screamed, shocking Seven in the process. “NO! You stop this! All of this is just snippets of some fake drama! It’s not real! ZEN WILL NEVER CHEAT ON ME. EVEN IF HE DID, IT’S OKAY! Stop it! I just want this to stop! I don’t care! I don’t care what he does! All I need is his love! That’s all I need! I don’t need anything else! Just go away Seven! Go away!” MC kicked and pushed and threw any and all items around her onto the floor and at Seven. She smashed the vase containing a white flower off the table. And as the flower laid bare on the ground, she stopped abruptly and dropped to her knees. Slowly, with shaky hands, she picked up the white rose. Seven could only stare at her with pity. He could no longer do anything at this point. MC cradled the white rose in her hands, shaking back and forth. She looked up at Seven who stood beside the television. “…why doesn’t he look at me anymore? Why doesn’t he love me like before? Why doesn’t he want me anymore? Am I not enough? Am I… Am I really not _enough_?” MC asked brokenly, voice cracking and shattering with raspy chokes in between. Seven shook his head, denying it. “He never loved you, MC. He can never love anyone, except for himself. MC, you are so beautiful, so perfect, so whole. You are more than enough. You are thinking this way, because of him. MC, please. Break up with him.” MC stared back down at her white rose, smiling bitterly. “I know, Seven. I know. I have to break up with him…. But I lost that chance when I accepted his rose. Seven, I can’t go back. We both know, that I can’t go back.” MC looked back up at Seven, a single tear rolling down her cheek. A face of resignation was worn on her features. Seven nodded his head. He knew what it meant. It was impossible from the start. Seven packed his things up, walking towards the door and leaving the messy scene behind. But before he left, he told her, “I wish you the best of luck MC. At least I tried right?” MC smiled at him, giggling a little. “Yeah, at least you tried.” With that, the door closed shut, his silhouette gone and she was left all alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @kamihikou
> 
> Link : http://kamihikou.tumblr.com/post/163986302964/mystic-messenger-a-sad-story


End file.
